Bleach Wiki:Chat/August 2, 2012
01:00 Yo, where's everyone at? 01:01 idk 03:38 Lol well my chances of getting that mod status on DBZ took a sudden turn for the worst 03:39 y 03:39 y 04:01 Because me requesting it has set off a chain reaction, with every other user asking or nominating for it :P 04:06 oh 04:09 Yeah, their chat is rifle with trolls, so I was just offering to help out 04:09 So no matter who gets it then it's fine in the end :p 04:09 i hope u get it 04:10 Thanks :) 04:10 u welcome 04:36 Yo yo Kuro 04:44 D'you mean DB? 04:47 i think they do 04:49 That place is riddled with trolls 04:49 I'm an ex-chatmod there 04:50 lol ik what u mean 04:50 I quit there :P 04:50 Hey Kotsu :) 04:50 Hey Kuro 04:51 That was DB you mentioned, hm? 04:51 Yeah, I saw the state it was in so I offered to be mod 04:51 Rifle with trolls tipped me off 04:51 ;) 04:51 Perfect description 04:51 lol 04:51 10x said I need to be recommended by users on the site though :P lol 04:51 Haha yeah, I've seen half a dozen in the last day alone 04:51 And the sole mod who has been on did shit all 04:51 Who was the mod? 04:52 I'm familiar with all of them, haha 04:52 Goku 04:52 Goku777, eh? 04:52 I bet he was busy talking to his girlfriend *snicker* 04:52 I'll tell him to keep a better eye out 04:52 Kuro 04:52 Haha yeah, that's what the others told me 04:52 Have you seen KillerBaka9 there yet? 04:53 Think you'd be able to drop off a recommendation though? ;) lol 04:53 Ahh not yet, Vegito was on earlier though 04:53 Of course. 04:53 And GohanFan is on now 04:53 GohanFan7 is great :) 04:53 She can only go on around now ish though :/ 04:54 Yeah, I know there's some great people on :P its the timezones that screw it up 04:54 And Callan's terrific, but there are usually not many on at his time 04:54 The trolls come earlier 04:54 Call's the only one whose on at the time I am, and he's only semi-active 04:54 I did afternoon-graveyard shift 04:54 Nah man, there was seriously a lot last night. :/ 04:54 Some dude was digging right into Tails 04:54 Really? 04:54 The night trolls coming back? 04:54 We had them a while ago, I'd thought they left 04:54 Pretty much, seeing as a lot of mods seem to be semi-active they're taking their chance 04:55 Earlier....they are lucky they had a troll with a nickname mocking my friend 04:55 And all the kids were bugging me 04:55 So I went in just to ban it and go. 04:56 Also... I want 10X to know that if it wasn't for me, his chat would be screwed for another hour or two. 04:56 I'm going to be lengthy with the recommendation for you ;) 04:56 Explain how I have users coming to complain to ME because no one else is on 04:56 That should get him 04:57 Only because the troll was ragging on my good friend though. :P 04:57 Lol thanks :P yeah, he should realise know how helpful you were to the chat :) 04:58 I'm hoping to be useful to the chats I occupy now. 04:58 I am putting my chatmoderator experience to good use. 04:58 Yeah, you're in FT now right? 04:58 Yup 04:58 I caught a sockpuppet of a banned user for them 04:58 Oh cool! Any others? :P 04:58 I realized who it was in a mere hour of the sockpuppet's arrival 04:59 Hm, not much 04:59 Ah well, once you find places you're comfortable in its always uphill from there :) 05:00 I'll make sure to drop by a recommendation for you, since you'd actually be good for the job 05:00 At the moment, I think DB needs 2 or 3 new chatmoderators 05:01 One to cover earlier hours (like very early in the morning for me), one to cover the day, and one to help with night 05:01 There are spaces in all three major times that are practically inviting the trolls 05:01 Thanks again :P yeah, 2 or 3 would definitely go a long ways 05:01 Too bad a lot of users are ignoring the whole timezone issue, ah well 05:01 05:02 Personally I can be on for around 18 hours at most, so I can cover most timezones :P 05:02 There's very few candidates for chatmoderator that I actually think are ready for the job 05:02 And 05:02 ... :) I can influence who makes it 05:02 Since I am close with SSJ4 Vegito, the social admin 05:02 And 10X is going to leave promotion up to him 05:03 I've already helped SSJ4 give the ax to a few candidates 05:03 One candidate I think is up for it is The SuperNova, if he is willing to go to DB 05:03 He covers a lot of my day shift 05:03 He and I both have the same timezone 05:03 Another I like is Gohan ibbe 05:04 And now you. 05:04 Those are really the only candidates I think are worthy of it :P 05:05 Haha whoo, next generation! ;) 05:05 I'm still amazed at how active the DBZ chat is, for a series that is finished it's packed like hell. :P 05:05 While here on Bleach... well it's always pretty quiet lol 05:05 I haven't seen Arrancar or Sun for days... 05:06 I can point you to the right people to hang out with on DB 05:06 Callanball, of course 05:06 GohanFan7 05:06 Come to think of it, almost any of the current chatmoderators are all good people 05:06 I'm close to all of them 05:07 Bad company....would be KillerBaka9 05:07 He's no good. Just a pain in the ass. 05:07 Majin Frodo, if you've met him....he's all right 05:08 Ask me the name of any DB user, I can likely point out if they're good company or not :D 05:08 I know all of them....except for the very new brats XP 05:09 Haha well so far I've just been talking with Tensa 05:09 Oh and Kirby, talked about Pokemon for awhile :P 05:10 Tensa, he's good :) 05:10 WaterKirby? 05:12 Yeah, that Kirby :p 05:12 Hmm he's all right too, but he was fighting a lot with some PassionateLatinoLover guy :P 05:13 Had to break up a few of their fights 05:13 Yeah, he comes off as someone with passionate views lol 05:13 Haha 05:15 The hard thing about choosing candidates is that what talent there is for the position has almost already been used up 05:17 Freeza Burn isn't on quite enough, and even if he was, he doesn't want to be a chatmod. 05:17 LT, Ibbe and you and possibly Blaze is all I can see being chatmods. 05:18 I don't think anyone else is going to cut it. 05:19 The thing is that three of the users I've helped SSJ4 Vegito ax are from my own generation as well 05:19 Yeah, I always look for good personalities and availability when picking chat mods, I mean - a lot of people think you need heaps of edits for it. 05:19 But that doesn't mean you'll be any good at keeping the peace. :P 05:20 Staying calm, assessing fights and hopefully ending them through talk before going straight for a kick/ban. 05:20 I'm pretty good at picking them out. I predicted after I was made chatmoderator that CookiePirate, Callan and Goku777 would end up being moderator. And all of them did make it. 05:20 Goku777 was KillerBaka's replacement after the first time he gave up his rights 05:21 KillerBaka was the only weak link of the moderator team when I was present 05:22 After regaining his rights the first time, he did absolutely nothing. Was away all the time. 05:22 It was to the point where I did set up a system in which users could ping me. And what do you know, they had to ping often. 05:22 I did the work for the both of us. 05:23 Damn :/ well good thing he's gone then, I'd hate to rely on someone whose never there to help 05:23 That's how it was with Goku just then though, ah well once we get some new moderators in (whether I'm one of them or not) DBZ chat should hopefully improve :p 05:25 I'll tell Goku to keep a better eye on chat. 05:26 He's usually pretty good. xD 05:26 Also BardockGoku...I love that guy 05:26 He's an Aussie too 05:26 :3 05:26 But he always comes to ZCSF to see me now 05:28 He's very straightforward, but that's what I like about him 05:28 There are too many people there that have a problem with talking about people behind their back. I've never liked that. 05:28 If I disliked someone, I'd tell them head-on. 05:28 ...Which I did with Baka many times 05:32 Barku's (BardockGoku's nickname) very loyal as well 05:32 Every time Baka started something with me, he'd tell Baka off 05:39 that was nice of them 05:41 Lol yeah, I hate how often people will talk behind others backs. I don't think I've had that problem yet though... 05:41 Oh wait, I have once. One kid was being really clingy about wanting to meet up in real life, but that's over now lol 05:42 lol wow 05:51 xD 05:52 kids this days 05:57 :P 06:00 Lol I'm trying to see how long it'll take me to finish Bleach Soul Resurrections story mode :P 06:00 lol 06:03 how long u been doing it 06:04 Well, I just started fighting Grimmjow, and I'm 14 minutes in :P 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:05 06:06 Yes Kotsu?~ 06:17 Let me refresh 06:17 This thing is acting up :/ 06:19 D: 06:19 ....My "F" key just came off ;~; 06:19 I was trying to get some of the other ones un-stuck....I succeeded but.... 06:19 ;~; 06:20 NOT THE F KEY!! D': 06:21 It's going to be weird using it :/ 06:21 Have to press a tiny button 06:21 Since I can't get the damn key back on 06:23 I'll have my friend's dad look at it tomorrow 06:24 He can probably fix the issues with the keyboard 06:25 Lol yeah, I know the feeling. School computers were always like that :/ 06:29 night 06:30 :( 06:30 If it's not one thing, it's another with this pile of junk 06:36 I'm going to go get some chicken 06:40 Okay, enjoy your chicken :P 06:42 :( 06:42 I'm too late 06:42 Someone ate it already 06:42 Oh, if you come to my chat right now, you can meet Barku 06:42 Callan's there too :) 06:46 Yeah, I just saw Call come onto DBZ :) 06:46 :D Yay 06:50 Lol well in under an hour I've made it halfway through Bleach lol 06:53 :D 06:53 Go Kuro Go! 07:55 hello 08:06 Hello 08:06 hey, how are ya 08:07 Good 08:07 thats good 08:07 I was just waiting for one of the guys 08:07 Got some interesting news 08:08 oh okay 08:08 I swear, I would be so dangerous if I wasn't a good-intentioned person 08:09 why 08:09 I have this knack for finding out information. Whether I should know it or not. 08:09 happens to me too... 08:12 hi, jushiro 08:13 Hello 08:15 what's everyone doing? 08:16 Hey people! 08:16 hey 08:16 Hi Renj 08:17 Hey, Kotsu! Hey random new person! 08:18 how are ya, renji 08:25 what are some of your favorite bands? 08:28 Oh sorry! I'm reading an article... 08:28 its ok 08:28 LATERS 08:32 dark seeker, you there? 08:44 ...No 09:00 hi 2012 08 02